Young Bohemians
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Follow all of our beloved Bohemians, including April, through their childhoods, starting with the very young and working up to teenager.  Rated T because I'm paranoid and for character death.  Nine-chapter story.
1. Mimi  Castle on a Cloud

Disclaimer – I don't own the songs used in this story or Rent. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: This idea has been brewing in my head a long time and my muse prompted me to write this story, so I am.

A/N 2: The song choices

April – On My Own from "Les Miserables"

Angel – When Will My Life Begin from "Tangled"

Maureen – Maybe from "Annie"

Benny – Forget You by Cee Lo Green

Roger – Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Mark – Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts

Joanne – Maybe This Time from "Cabaret"

Mimi – Castle on a Cloud from "Les Miserables"

Collins – I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from "Hercules"

Summary: AU: Follow all of our beloved Bohemians, including April, through their childhoods, starting with the very young and working up to teenager. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for character death. Nine-chapter story.

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<br>(chapter title – Mimi – Castle on a Cloud)

Seven-year-old Mimi Marquez cried as she swept the floor. She wanted to still be in her warm bed, sleeping, but that wasn't going to happen as long as Linda lived with them. Linda was the woman who married Mimi's father after Mimi's mother had passed away. Linda had two daughters from her previous marriage and didn't make them do any chores. They got to play tea party and all their other fun games while Mimi did the chores. Their names were Esmeralda and Mary.

That morning, Mimi had been peacefully sleeping when Laura barged into Mimi's room and had her start in on the chores. When Laura woke Mimi up, it was 4:30 AM.

"Get going and no breaks today!" Linda had told Mimi.

"But what if I have to go potty?" Mimi questioned.

"Fine – one bathroom break." Linda said. Mimi shuffled out of bed and went to get started on chores.

Mimi's father, George, often objected to Mimi doing chores and didn't find it fair that Esmeralda and Mary didn't have to do chores.

Mimi had done everything that Linda had asked her to do and was now sweeping the floor. She wiped her dirty hand across her forehead and rested her cheek on her broom handle.

"_There is a castle on a cloud  
>I like to go there in my sleep<br>Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
>Not in my castle on a cloud<em>

_There is a room that's full of toys  
>There are a hundred boys and girls<br>Nobody shouts or talks too loud  
>Not in my castle on a cloud<em>

_There is a lady all in white  
>Holds me and sings a lullaby<br>She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
>She says 'Mimi, I love you very much'<em>

_I know a place where no one's lost  
>I know a place where no one cries<br>Crying at all is not allowed  
>Not in my castle on a cloud<em>." Mimi sang, but quickly got back to work when she heard the door open and saw Linda enter, a stern look on her face.

"Now look who's here, the little madam herself. Pretending once again she's been 'so awfully good'. Better not let me catch you slacking. Better not catch my eye. Your mother passes away and I'm stuck with you!" Linda told Mimi and handed the young girl a pail. "Now take that pail, my little 'mademoiselle' and go and draw some water from the well!"

Just then, Esmeralda came running into the room wearing Mimi's favorite blue hat. Mimi didn't say anything, she just stood there, head down and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Esmeralda, come here my dear, Esmeralda let me see you. You look very well in that little blue hat. There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear. I'm saying thank heavens for that." Linda praised her daughter. She noticed that Mimi hadn't moved. "Still there, Mimi? Your tears will do you no good. I told you fetch some water from the well in the woods."

"_Please do not send me out alone  
>Not in the darkness on my own<em>!" Mimi sobbed. The sun hadn't come up yet and Mimi was afraid of going out alone and in the dark. Linda laughed and shoved Mimi out the door.

"Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice!" Linda told Mimi, slamming the door behind her. Mimi sobbed and walked deep into the woods behind the family's house until she found the well.

Mimi sobbed as she filled the bucket and carried it back inside. She wished that her mother was still alive so that she wouldn't have to go through this constant torture.

Linda promised at noon if Mimi got everything done, she could go back to bed. Linda wasn't one to keep her promises, so Mimi was wary of her words.

Noon came and Mimi was scrubbing the toilet when Linda came in the room, followed by Mary. Esmeralda was with a friend of hers.

"Mimi, as soon as you're done scrubbing the toilet, you may go back to bed." Linda told Mimi. Mimi nodded sleepily and finished up.

She then went back to bed, satisfied with all the hard work that she had done.


	2. Maureen  Maybe

CHAPTER TWO  
>(chapter title – Maureen – Maybe)<p>

Meanwhile, in a New York orphanage, eight-year-old Maureen leaned against the window and looked out into the night sky. She prayed that someone would adopt her. She had been orphaned as a baby and spent her days dreaming about what her new family would be like.

Just then, one of the younger orphans woke up and called Maureen's name. She hopped down off her perch and went to soothe the young girl.

"Maureen, you have a pretty singing voice. Can you sing to me, please?" the young girl pleaded. Maureen nodded and gathered the girl in her arms.

"_Maybe far away, or maybe real near by.  
>He may be pouring her coffee<br>She may be straightening his tie.  
>Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill<br>She's sitting playing piano  
>He's sitting playing a bill.<em>

_Betcha they're young  
>Betcha they're smart<br>Betcha they collect things like ashtray and art  
>Betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be?<br>Their one mistake was giving up me._" Maureen sang to the girl, who had finally gone to bed. Maureen laid her back down and made sure she had her doll before she walked to her bed and laid down.

"_So maybe now it's time  
>And maybe when I wake<br>They'll be there calling me baby  
>Maybe.<em>

_Betcha he reads  
>Betcha she sews<br>Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes  
>Maybe their strict, as straight as a line<br>Don't really care as long as they're mine…_

_So, maybe now this prayer's  
>The last one of its kind<br>Won't you please come get your baby  
>Maybe<em>." Maureen sang, feeling her eyes grow heavy. She hugged her stuffed dog, Bruno, close to her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Maureen was playing dolls with some of the younger orphans when the caretaker, Ms. Pince, called for Maureen.

"I'll be right back, guys." Maureen told the girls as she followed Ms. Pince to her office. A young couple sat at the chairs across from Ms. Pince's desk chair.

"Maureen, this is Nancy and Ed Johnson. They're wanting to adopt you." Ms. Pince told Maureen.

"Really? You want to adopt me?" Maureen asked, a little shocked.

"We keep wanting to have children, but I can't have them. We want you, Maureen." Nancy told her, smiling. Ed looked over his wife's shoulder, also smiling at Maureen.

"We have a dog, some horses and a cat. Ms. Pince told us you love animals." Ed told Maureen. She smiled, but frowned.

"Maureen, what is it?" Nancy asked.

"Can my stuffed dog, Bruno, come, too?" Maureen questioned. "I've had him since I was a baby – he was the first and last thing my parents gave me before they died."

"Of course Bruno can come, sweetie." Ed answered, hugging Maureen.

Ms. Pince shooed Maureen out of the office so that she could have the Johnson's fill out the proper paperwork. Maureen quickly packed her things and pinched herself. She wasn't dreaming.

She was finally going to her forever home with two wonderful and nice people.


	3. Angel  When Will My Life Begin?

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's crazy - 3 chapters in one day. Wow. Anyway, I know I said for Angel's chapter that it was going to be "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables, but I was listening to this song earlier and thought of Angel during the song. Therefore, the song is When Will My Life Begin. Everyone else's is the same.**

**Up next - Mark with Sarabeth. I have to warn you, it's gonna be a sad chapter, so have tissues handy. After Mark's chapter, it's gonna be Roger with Tik Tok. After Roger, it's Joanne with "Maybe This Time" from Cabaret. After that, i'm not sure who's chapter is gonna be next.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<br>(chapter title – Angel – When Will My Life Begin)

Angel sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was the day before her sixteenth birthday and she was so bored. She had painted all the walls with pictures of everything that crept into her imagination. She looked at the clock on the wall – it was 7:00, so Angel decided to start in on the chores.

_Seven AM, the usual morning line-up  
>Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then, it's like seven fifteen<em>

Now that the chores were finished, Angel needed something to do. She found some books to read and got out her paints when she got bored with the books. She played her pickle tub drum for a bit, then did some knitting and cooked. Her life was still so boring.

_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three  
>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<br>I'll play drums and knit and cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin<em>

Angel had lunch at noon then found some new activities to do to fill the void in her day.

_Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch<br>Take a climb, sew a dress_

Angel sighed and re-read the books. She then looked around the room, looking for some room to continue her painting – she didn't see any. She then got a brush and brushed her long blond hair that was now at least 20 feet long. She felt like she was stuck in a rut and wanted her life to start.

Tomorrow night, she would see the floating lights that appeared each year on her birthday. She had never been outside of her tower and really hoped that her mother – a woman named Mother Helga – would let her go. Angel doubted Mother Helga would let her see the lights – she was very strict and had never let Angel out of the tower as long as Angel could remember.

_And I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare  
>I'll paint the walls some more – I'm sure there's room somewhere<br>Then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair  
>Stuck in the same place I've always been<br>And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering  
>When will my life begin?<em>

_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear  
>Just like they do on my birthday each year<br>What is it like, out there where they glow?  
>Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go<em>

Angel sighed and dusted the top of the dresser for the hundredth time that day. Once she made sure everything was clean, she took a short nap, dreaming of her life outside of the tower.


	4. Mark  Sarabeth

CHAPTER FOUR  
>(chapter title – Mark – Sarabeth)<p>

Seventeen-year-old Mark Cohen leaned against his locker and stared at the girl across the hallway. She had strawberry-blond hair that stopped between the tops of her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved purple T-shirt and jeans. She had her back to him at the moment.

"I should go say hi to her." Mark told himself, but he wasn't very good with talking to girls – that was his best friend, Roger's, area. Unfortunately, Roger was at a different school, so it was up to Mark to talk to this girl himself. Just as he was about to say something to her, the final bell rang. Mark sprinted to his second class of the day and quickly got to his seat.

"Everyone, we have a new student. She just transferred here from North High. Her name is Sarabeth Evans." Ms. Powell told her students. Now that she was facing Mark, he could get a better look at her. She had blue eyes with a hint of green and wore silver glasses. Ms. Powell then turned to Sarabeth. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mark?"

"Okay." Sarabeth told the History teacher. Sarabeth smiled at Mark as she sat next to him. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here." Mark handed her a pen with a shaking hand. She thanked him and went to work taking notes and jotting down important elements that Ms. Powell said.

Mark and Sarabeth were assigned partners for their history project, which was good for Mark. He would get a chance to know Sarabeth better.

A couple weeks later, Mark noticed a change in Sarabeth's appearance. She had an ugly bruise on her arm and she looked thinner. He wondered if everything was okay at home. Both his parents were councilors and he knew that they would do their best to help her.

"You okay?" Mark asked as he glued a figure to their project. Sarabeth nodded and let out a dry cough.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling well." Sarabeth told Mark.

"Um, okay. Do you need a ride? I'm sure my mom could give you one, if you need it." Mark told Sarabeth.

"Okay." Sarabeth said, getting her coat. Mark told his mom that Sarabeth was ready to go home.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
>To hear what the doctor will say<br>She hasn't been well  
>Since the day that she fell<br>And the bruise it won't go away_

When Sarabeth got home, she told her parents that she wasn't feeling well. Mrs. Evans felt Sarabeth's forehead and looked at her husband. The three of them got in the car and drove to the doctor's office.

The three of them sat in the waiting room. Sarabeth flipped through an old magazine while her parents talked in the corner.

"Sarabeth Evans? Will you please come with me?" the nurse asked, a small smile on her face. Sarabeth followed the nurse, not noticing her mother follow her into the examining room.

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
>And flips through an old magazine<br>'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
>And says, "Will you please come with me?"<em>

The nurse took Sarabeth's vitals and told her that the doctor would be with them shortly. That's when Sarabeth noticed her mother with her.

"Momma, what if it's back?" Sarabeth asked, tears in her eyes. Mrs. Evans squeezed Sarabeth's hand and let go when the doctor came in.

"Sarabeth, I'm afraid your cancer's back, but there's a new therapy I want to try. Six chances in ten, it won't come back. This new therapy's just been approved and it's the strongest there is. I'm glad we caught it in time. Don't worry, we're gonna take good care of you." The doctor told Sarabeth. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
>Cause the doctor just told her the news<br>Between the red cells and white  
>Something's not right<br>But we're gonna take care of you_

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
>With the therapy we're gonna try<br>It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
>I think we caught it in time<br>Sarabeth closes her eyes_

On the car ride home, Sarabeth closes her eyes and dreams that she's dancing. She and her first love are waltzing around a ballroom. She felt a cool breeze blow through her hair.

_She dreams she's dancing around and around  
>Without any cares<br>And her very first love is holding her close  
>And a soft wind is blowing her hair<em>

A couple months later, Sarabeth was back in the hospital. She was starting the new therapy that the doctor wanted her on. It had taken its toll on her – she couldn't eat much (otherwise she would throw it back up), didn't sleep much and had lost most of her hair. She cried when she saw the hair on the pillow – what a cruel trick to play on someone, but Sarabeth knew that this wasn't a trick, although she hoped it was.

"Mom, would it be a mistake for a boy to take me to the prom? I don't have any hair." Sarabeth sobbed. Mrs. Evans put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Mrs. Evans didn't talk much – she had some vocal chord damage. Mr. Evans, however, could talk a person's ear off, just like his daughter.

Mrs. Evans shook her head at her daughter's question.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
>As she sits holding her mom<br>Cause it would be a mistake  
>For someone to take<br>A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For just this morning right there on her pillow  
>Was the cruelest of any surprise<br>She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
>The proof she couldn't deny<br>Sarabeth closes her eyes_

Mrs. Evans left Sarabeth to rest just as Mark entered the room, carrying a bouquet of red roses and a bear he thought that Sarabeth would like. He entered Sarabeth's hospital room, put the flowers on the table near the door and put the bear next to them. He then sat down in the chair next to Sarabeth's bed and held her hand in his.

_She dreams she's dancing around and around  
>Without any cares<br>And her very first love was holding her close  
>And the soft wind was blowing her hair<em>

Sarabeth was allowed to leave the hospital for prom. She thanked the hospital staff for caring for her as she gathered her things and exited the hospital. She and her mom went dress and wig shopping. Sarabeth had picked out a knee-length peach colored dress and a blond wig that matched her previous hair color. Mark had asked her to the prom and promised to be at her place at a quarter to seven.

_It's a quarter to seven  
>That boy's at the door<br>And her daddy ushers him in  
>When he takes off his cap, they all start to cry<br>Cause this morning where his hair had been  
>Softly she touches just skin<em>

Mr. Evans smiled and ushered Mark inside. Mark had on a tux, plus a blue baseball hat. Mark smiled when Sarabeth came down the stairs, followed by her mother.

"Wow – you look beautiful." Mark said, handing Sarabeth her corsage. She smiled as Mark slipped it on her wrist. Sara struggled with the boutonniere, but eventually got it. "Oh, there's one more thing." Mark took off his hat and Sarabeth saw that he had shaved his head for her.

"Thank you." Sarabeth choked out between sobs. Mark kissed her cheek and saw that her parents were crying, too.

"You're welcome." Mark said, drawing her close for pictures.

"May I?" Sarabeth asked. Mark nodded and felt a shiver down his spine as Sarabeth touched his head – she felt skin. She removed her wig and headed out the door with her date. She didn't care what anyone thought as they danced the night away.

_They go dancing around and around  
>Without any cares<br>And her very first true love  
>Was holding her close<br>For a moment, she isn't scared_

Four months later, it was graduation – the happiest day of Mark's life, other than prom. He and Sarabeth had won the title of Prom King and Prom Queen, even though they weren't nominated.

He had spoken to Sarabeth after prom and she seemed to be doing okay. She was weak most of the time, so he would usually go over there and hang out with her.

Now, on this beautiful day, Mark looked around to see where Sarabeth was, but there wasn't any sign of her. He looked into the audience and didn't see her parents.

"It is my sad duty to announce the death of a senior among us. Sarabeth Mae Evans passed away last night after battling both leukemia and a rare muscle cancer. She would've been seventeen today. Let us take a moment of silence to remember her." The principal told everyone. Mark felt his heart sink – he couldn't believe that Sarabeth had died. He thought about marrying her someday, but now that wasn't going to happen.

After the principal announced the death of Sarabeth, no one seemed excited about graduating. The seniors collected their diplomas, all with frowns on their faces. Ms. Powell squeezed Mark's shoulder as he passed by her to walk off the stage and back where the seniors were seated.

He felt as though a part of himself died that day and vowed never to fall for anyone ever again.


	5. Roger  As Long As You're Mine

**A/N: Hey all! I know I said that Roger's chapter was gonna be Tik Tok, but I listened to that story and it really didn't fit. I thought of a couple other songs and they didn't fit either. I was listening to As Long As You're Mine and my brain thought - 'that song would be perfect for Roger!'**

**The rest of the chapters are gonna be as is. The order is as follows:**

**- Joanne with Maybe This Time  
>- April with On My Own<br>- Collins with I Won't Say (I'm In Love)  
>- Benny with Forget You<strong>

**Happy reading!**

**- Lucky **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<br>(chapter title – Roger – As Long As You're Mine)

Seventeen-year-old Roger Davis looked at the girl he was with. She was a year younger than he was and Roger wasn't sure if he loved her or not. It was apparent that she loved him.

They were in her room, which was painted a light blue. Pictures of giraffes, horses, dogs and rock stars were pasted to the walls. On her bed, there were a few stuffed animals, which Roger thought was juvenile, but he didn't care.

It wasn't long before both of them were unclothed and under her sheets. Roger held her in his arms as she looked into his emerald green eyes. Roger rubbed his hands all over her skin as she laced her hands behind his neck.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
>I need help believing you're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
>I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out it's over too fast  
>I'll make every last moment last<br>As long as you're mine_." The girl sang in a beautiful mezzo-soprano voice.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise  
>But you've got me seeing through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
>And somehow I'm feeling it's "up" that I fell<em>." Roger sang in a tenor voice.

They made out for a little longer before the girl said that she was tired. The two of them held each other, although the girl didn't mind that his hands wandered all over her body.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine  
>I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time<em>." They sang in unison.

"_Say there's no future for us as a pair_." Roger crooned, tilting the girl's chin and looked into her soft brown eyes. He knew it was true – she was sixteen and he was seventeen.

"_And though I may know, I don't care_

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
>Be how you want to and see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight until it is through  
>And know I'll be here holding you<br>As long as you're mine_." The two of them sang. Roger kissed the girl one more time and the two of them got dressed. The girl's mother would be home soon and she didn't know about Roger.

Two months later, the girl appeared on Roger's doorstep. He opened the door and ushered her in out of the pouring rain. The poor thing was soaked to the bone.

"What are you doing here?" Roger inquired as he made her a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"I'm pregnant – my mom kicked me out of the house. I have nowhere else to go." The girl sobbed. Roger frowned – his old man would kill him. Roger led her to the spare bedroom and helped her settle in.

"Roger, who's the girl?" his father asked that night at supper. It was Roger, his old man and the girl. His mother was working late and would get home around ten or so.

"Dad, this is my friend, Penny. She's having some family troubles, so she's gonna stay here, okay?" Roger told his dad.

"Okay. Stay as long as you want." Mr. Davis told Penny. She smiled and turned her gaze back to her food.

Roger was with her for everything – doctor's appointments, lamaz classes and everything in between.

It was hard to hide Penny's pregnancy from everyone, especially Mr. Davis. Mrs. Davis was a nurse and would often give her some prenatal vitamins and whatever else she needed.

Six months later, Roger and Penny were lying together when Penny told Roger she had some stomach pain. Penny waddled to the bathroom and swore loudly. Roger sat up in bed and went to Penny's side.

"What's going on?" Roger asked, watching Penny trying to struggle out of her pajama bottoms. Roger carried her back to the bedroom and had her lay back down on the bed.

"My water broke. The baby's on its way." Penny told him.

"Should I get my mom?" Roger inquired. Penny nodded. Roger promised he would be right back and he was right. He came in the room, dragging Mrs. Davis behind him.

Penny squeezed Roger's hand as Mrs. Davis coached Penny during her labor.

Around six in the morning, Penny gave one last push and a little wail filled the air, along with Roger and Penny's crying.

"Congratulations you two – you have a girl." Mrs. Davis told the couple. She handed the crying little girl to Penny, who guided the little baby to her breast. Roger looked over Penny's shoulder at the little baby.

"I have the perfect name for her – Musetta." Roger said. Penny shook her head.

"What about Siri?" Penny suggested. Roger smiled at the name.

"Siri. I like it." Roger said, smiling when Penny placed Siri in his arms.

Roger felt like his life was complete – he had Penny and Siri to take care of now and always.


	6. Joanne  Maybe This Time

CHAPTER SIX  
>(chapter title – Joanne – Maybe This Time)<p>

Seventeen-year-old Joanne Jefferson took a deep breath and stepped into the audition room. Not only was the director there, but everyone else involved with the new musical was. She was auditioning for the role of Sally Bowels in the musical of Cabaret.

"What's your name, love?" the director asked in a British accent. Joanne couldn't tell if his accent was real or fake.

"Joanne Jefferson." Joanne said with as much confidence as she could. She could feel six pairs of eyes watching her every move, which only made her more nervous than she already was.

"What are you going to sing for us, Joanne?" the assistant director inquired, not looking up from studying Joanne's headshot.

"I'm going to sing Maybe This Time." Joanne told the people watching her.

"Whenever you're ready, love." The director told Joanne. She nodded and went to the middle of the room. The pianist played the introduction to the song and Joanne looked up at everyone. Joanne saw her girlfriend, Laci, smile at her from out in the hallway. Suddenly, Joanne wasn't so nervous.

"_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
>Maybe this time, he'll stay<br>Maybe this time  
>For the first time<br>Love won't hurry away_." Joanne sang, trying to think of a guy she knew that she could possibly be singing this song to. She had come out to her parents a couple years ago and they accepted her for who she was.

"_He will hold me fast  
>I'll be home at last<br>Not a loser anymore  
>Like the last time<br>And the time before_." Joanne crooned, thinking of her brother who passed away a couple years ago. He was in a hit-and-run accident and died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

"_Everybody loves a winner  
>So nobody loved me;<br>'Lady Peaceful', 'Lady Happy'  
>That's what I long to be<br>All the odds are in my favor  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gotta happen, happen sometime  
>Maybe this time I'll win<br>Maybe this time I'll win_." Joanne finished, gathering her music and exited the audition room without another word.

"How'd it go?" Laci asked, taking Joanne's hand in hers.

"I think it went okay." Joanne answered, squeezing Laci's hand.

"How long before you hear if you got it or not?" Laci inquired.

"I don't know – they'll set up a time for me to come in to do a callback, if I even get the part. There were at least fifteen other girls auditioning for the part." Joanne said.

"You're gonna get it – you were the best." Laci told Joanne, kissing her cheek. Joanne looked at Laci's watch.

"Honey, I need to go to work and so do you." Joanne told her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. Joanne went to her father's law firm while Laci went to The Coffee Bean – the coffee shop where she worked.

Two weeks later, Joanne got a call from the director while she was at work.

"Hi, is this Joanne Jefferson?" the director's voice was on the other line.

"This is she." Joanne said, her voice quivering.

"This is Max, the director of Cabaret."

"I know – it came up on the caller ID."

"I'm calling to say congratulations – you got the callback. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Okay. Thank you."

Joanne hung up the phone and went to her dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harold said, not looking up from the stack of papers on his desk.

"Daddy, I got a phone call from Max, the director of Cabaret. I got a callback!" Joanne squealed. Mr. Jefferson smiled and got up from his desk so that he could hug his daughter.

"Congrats, Joanne. I'm so proud of you." Mr. Jefferson told his daughter.

Joanne smiled and exited her father's office so that she could pack up her things. He had given her the rest of the day off so that she could see Laci and tell her the good news.

The bell above the door to The Coffee Bean jingled as Joanne entered. She smiled when she saw Laci standing behind the counter, ready with Joanne's order.

"Hey beautiful." Laci greeted Joanne.

"Hey there." Joanne greeted Laci, a big grin on her face.

"Oh my God! You have something to tell me, don't you?" Laci asked, her green eyes wide.

"I got a callback! My dreams are finally coming true!" Joanne told her girlfriend.

"I'm really happy for you, Joanne." Laci told Joanne, a small frown on her face. Joanne pulled Laci to a quiet table and had her sit on her lap.

"Baby doll, what's bothering you?" Joanne inquired, running a hand through Laci's dark brown – almost black – shoulder-length hair.

"You won't cheat on me, will you?" Laci asked. Laci and Joanne both had their hearts broken by cheating and didn't trust the other alone with another girl. Joanne didn't like flirting, whereas Laci did, and that's what got her in trouble with her previous girlfriend. With Joanne, Laci learned how to calm her flirting down.

"Of course not, sweetie." Joanne promised, kissing Laci's cheek.

A short while later, Joanne was back at the studio with the other girl that had also gotten the callback for Sally. In the end, the other girl ended up getting the part of Sally. Joanne was disappointed, but she didn't let it show.

"Congrats." Joanne told the other girl.

"Thanks." The other girl told Joanne. Joanne smiled at her and exited the studio. Laci was right there and embraced Joanne as she sobbed into her tank top.

"It's okay, sweetie. There's a part out there that's perfect for you." Laci soothed Joanne.

Joanne knew that Laci was right and decided not to give up on her dreams. Whatever auditions would come, Joanne was the first to accept them.

She was never going to give up on her dreams, no matter what anyone told her.


	7. April  On My Own

CHAPTER SEVEN  
>(chapter title – April – On My Own)<p>

Seventeen-year-old April watched the boy she was in love with kiss another girl. She turned and leaned against the brick wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a crush on Eric ever since she laid eyes on him that first day of her theater class. Now he was sucking face with another girl.

_And now I'm all alone again  
>Nowhere to turn, no one to go to<br>Without a home, without a friend  
>Without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>And I can make believe he's here<em>

She decided to confront Eric the next day at class, but he wasn't there. She sighed and took her normal spot. She talked to the girls sitting around her about their weekends when Eric arrived, followed closely by the girl he had been kissing the other day. Behind them, Mollie Banner – the theater teacher – entered and closed the door behind her, the signal that class was about to begin.

The class played a couple theater games then they went to work on their scenes for their midterms. April and Eric had been assigned partners and their scene was a husband and wife having dinner.

After class, April headed home, taking the safe route. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she walked. Her apartment wasn't too far away and she could use a breath of fresh air. She pretended that Eric was walking beside her, but they had a conversation in April's head – she didn't talk out loud, unless she had a story idea or if she was walking with an actual person.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<em>

_On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone I walk with him til morning  
>Without him, I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<em>

April reached her apartment and opened the door, feeling Eric's arms around her petite frame. She tossed her bag on a chair and kicked off her shoes. She took some time to pet her cat, Marbles, and make something to eat. As she ate, she looked over her lines and highlighted hers in a bright pink – her favorite color.

That night, it poured and April sat in bed, listening to the rain pound outside. Marbles had hidden under April's bed and refused to come out.

As April slept, she dreamt some more of Eric and her walking together.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<em>

_And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say there's a way for us<em>

A couple days later, it was time for midterms. April had memorized all her lines, but was still nervous about performing. Eric smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. April didn't feel so nervous now.

_I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone, the river's just a river  
>Without him, the world around me changes<br>The trees are bare and everywhere  
>The streets are full of strangers<em>

After April and Eric finished their scene, Eric went back with sitting the girl he loved. April admitted she was pretty – she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Eric kissed her cheek as her name was called. April admitted she even had a pretty name – Rose.

Once everyone had performed, the students talked about their favorite scenes and gave a couple of critical comments.

_I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life I've only been pretending  
>Without me, his world will go on turning<br>A world that's full of happiness  
>That I have never known<br>I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own<em>

As long as April was alive, she promised to always have a secret crush on Eric, but she would never admit it. It would be her own little secret.


	8. Collins  Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**A/N - hey all! i know i said that Collins' chapter was I Won't Say I'm In Love, but I was listening to this song and it totally made sense to change Collins' chapter.**

**There's only one more chapter before this story's complete. I also changed Benny's chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

**~ Lucky**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<br>(chapter title – Collins – Empty Chairs at Empty Tables)

Seventeen-year-old Tom Collins, or Collins as he was known by his friends, looked at the empty Life Café. It had burned down with his college friends in it. He couldn't believe that they were gone. It seemed like yesterday that they had all gathered together to celebrate Collins getting an internship at NYC and then their life had ended. Collins was the only one who got out alive.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
>There's a pain goes on and on<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Now my friends are dead and gone<em>

_Here they talked of revolution  
>Here it was they lit the flame<br>Here they sang about tomorrow  
>And tomorrow never came<em>

Collins could see in his mind Mark and Maureen making out, Roger and April laughing and Benny smiling at the goings on. Collins also remembered them singing and laughing.

He looked at the table, or what was left of it, in the corner and thought that he could hear his friends singing, but turned out it was his imagination.

_From the table in the corner  
>They could see a world reborn<br>And they rose with voices ringing  
>I can hear them now!<br>The very words that they had sung  
>Became their last communion<br>On the lowly barricade  
>At dawn<br>_

Even though Collins couldn't see them, he felt his friends all around him. He knew that they would never forgive him for not running back into the building to save them.

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
>That I live and you are gone<br>There's a grief that can't be spoken  
>There's a pain goes on and on<em>

_Phantom faces at the window  
>Phantom shadows on the floor<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Where my friends will meet no more<em>

In his mind, Collins saw the figures leave as he looked out the ruined windows of the café.

A few days later, Collins killed himself to be with his friends.

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
>What your sacrifice was for<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Where my friends will sing no more<em>


	9. Benny  River Lullaby

**A/N: This is the FINAL chapter of Young Bohemians, so thanks for all who read/reviewed.**

**I also changed Benny's chapter to River Lullaby from The Prince of Egypt. TPoE is one of my favorite movies and I felt that this song kind of fit Benny's personality a little bit.**

**The next story I have in mind is a series of 4 stories - Princess Elementary, Princess Middle School, Princess High School and Princess College, featuring ALL of the Disney Princesses and their Princes. Feel free to check it out!**

**~ Lucky**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<br>(chapter title – Benny – River Lullaby)

Eighteen-year-old Benjamin Coffin the third looked at the crying infant in her basinet. Her mother, Gina, was asleep in the other room, so Benny decided to care for his daughter.

"Izzy, what's the matter, sweetie?" Benny asked the infant. He brought her to the changing table to see if she needed changing. She didn't, but Benny changed her anyway. Maybe she was hungry, so Benny brought her to the kitchen to make her a bottle.

"Benny, what are you doing?" Gina inquired, coming into the kitchen.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" Benny asked, looking up from the formula he was making. He placed Izzy in her pack-and-play while he made the formula.

He then brought her over to the rocking chair and fed her the formula while he sang her a song.

"_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry  
>Sleep while you're rocked by the stream<br>Sleep and remember my lullaby  
>And I'll be with you when you dream<em>." Benny sang to his daughter, gently rocking her. Izzy looked at her father with adoring eyes.

"_Drift on a river that flows through my arms  
>Drift as I'm singing to you<br>I see you smiling so peaceful and calm  
>Holding you I'm smiling too<em>

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm  
>Holding you, I'm smiling too<em>." Benny crooned as he put Izzy down for the night. At that moment, Gina came home and plopped down on the couch, removing her uncomfortable shoes. She had spent at least ten hours on her feet at the waitressing job she did. She worked at three different fast food chains – Hal's Hot Dogs, Slice of Heaven and Pizza Palace. Today, she had worked at Slice of Heaven.

"Hey baby." Benny greeted her when she came into the apartment.

"I'm so tired, so don't talk to me. How was the thing?"

"You mean our baby? She's fine – she's asleep now. If you got a chance to hold her, I think you would like her." Benny rambled – a habit of his.

As if on cue, Izzy started crying. Benny picked up a book and got started on his homework.

"Benny, I'm about to take a shower for the first time in months! Can you take care of her?" Gina whined.

"I've been with her all day – it's time for mommy to take over." Benny said, not looking up from his studying. Gina groaned and went to the nursery, Benny right behind her.

"Hold her like that." Benny said, correcting Gina's positioning. Gina rolled her eyes and breastfed Izzy. She smiled for the first time in a long time as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry  
>Sleep while you're rocked by the stream<br>Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
>And I'll be with you when you dream<em>

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm  
>Holding you I'm smiling too<br>Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
>And I'll be with you when you dream<em>." Gina sang to the baby, Benny looking over her shoulder.

He knew that they were the perfect family – they had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
